Vivo Interum
by PinkPixie019
Summary: AU Story What if Alice never saw Bella jump. What if instead she saw something different Bella moving on with her life. 18 years later Bella has a family and it seems a perfect world. That is until her past comes back at full swing. Please R&R. C4up
1. Prolog

Title:Vivo Interum Author: PinkPixie  
Summary: (AU Story) What if Alice never saw Bella jump. What if instead she saw something different; Bella moving on with her life. 18 years later; Bella has a family and it seems a perfect world. That is until her past comes back at full swing.  
Rating: PG-13 for some mild Violence.  
Author: PinkPixie  
Note: Ok here we are. Another AU from me. I was board and needed to start writing a new story. This has been floating around my head for a while and needed to be wrote down. Hope you like it; if not then go ahead and flame... I'm kinda expecting it from some of you.  
Also so you all know. The Formatting sucks on this site. It always messes up when I post cause I'm using WordPerfect. So please if the Format bugs you don't worry I can't stand it either. 

Prolog

The vison started like any other. It drifted into my mind in the blink of a eye. It was bella again, no matter how hard I tried she still managed to sneak into my thoughts. I smiled as I saw her bright smile as she giggled at something. I focused more in hopes of making the vision clearer. Then I noticed what she was giggling at, it was a baby held tightly in her arms

I quickly pulled out of the vision. What had I just saw? I had never seen a vision like that for Bella. Something must have happened to make this so. Then it hit me; she had moved on; the thought made me want to cry and smile all at once. She was moving on with her life, just like we had hoped for. But at the same time I thought; I would never have her as a sister; and Edward would never be the same.

I sat up on my bed and looked out the window; I needed to see more. I had to make sure she was safe with who ever she chose. I closed my eyes lightly and focused on Bella and her future. The images flooded my mind, I hadn't done this for Bella in a while and a lot had changed for her; it was all so new.

Bella stood on the beach her arms around someone I couldn't see. Who ever it was he was holding her close. Then the next image flew in just as the other faded away. She sat in her truck, leaning up against the person, then ever so slowly their lips touch. It was a quick kiss, but what I saw in Bella's eyes told me everything I needed to know. Who ever this boy was, she had chose him. There was love there, nothing as strong as what I saw when she looked at Edward, but it was love none the less.

I pulled out of the vision again and placed my head in my hands. She would be happy, she would have a life. More than we could give her; she would have a family and a husband. But who was he and why couldn't I see him. It worried me slightly, I had never had a problem seeing a person before.

I tried to focus again and found more visions of this person with Bella. Now another baby, no two. I found my self smiling; she would have twins. She had made her mind up by now. The visions were so clear and solid. I must have been to lost in my vison to have felt Rosalie enter my room.

I quickly snapped my head to the side when I felt her hand on my shoulder. "What?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Well I finally surprised the great Alice."

I rolled my eyes at her and scooted over on the bed as she sat down. "I had a vision"

Rose smiled at me as she said. "Tell me something new."

I laid back and looked at the ceiling. "About Bella."

She froze and leaned over me her eyes worried. "Is she okay? If she got her self killed after we left to prevent that I'll-"

I put my hand up to silence her. "She's fine Rose. She's going to be better than fine..." I took a deep breath before saying. "She has a new boyfriend... and future husband. I saw her holding a baby." I met Rosalie's eyes. "She was so happy Rose, she was giggling and smiling."

Rose laid out next to me her long hair hitting me in the face. "Oh..." we sat silent for a long while before she finally asked. "What are we going to tell Edward... he's do back in two weeks."

I sighed. "Well the kiss I saw will happen any day now, and the baby is in about 2 years or so. We'll just have to tell him she's moved on, that she will have a life with out him."

Rosalie sat up slowly. "What about Victoria? Edward is still looking for her."

I shook my head. "The last time I looked into it, she wasn't in the near future, but I can never see her death. I just see her dead; one vision she's alive and kicking; the next she's torn to pieces. It's far too...too... bloody for our kind. It looked more like a dog had ripped her apart."

I hadn't noticed Rosalie's face dropping as she listened to me. She looked at me her eyes suddenly wild. "Oh god. She's in Forks..."

I looked at her as I felt my world crumble. "What do you mean? How?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "You weren't in Forks last time we were there, but you know about the Quileutes; the animals. Well they can kill our kind pretty easy. I've seen them fight one of us before..."

I looked at her scared. "Edward?"

She dropped her head. "Edward and the pack's leader got into it. It was awful Alice; it took Edward weeks to heal completely and he nearly killed the thing. If Carlisle hadn't stepped in they would have killed each other."

I looked at her slightly confused. "Why would they kill Victoria. Unless she was on their land..."

Rose smiled slightly "Or unless she was hunting a human on their land. Didn't you say you saw Bella with one of the Quileute boys a while back." I nodded quickly. Before she continued. "If she was there long enough... it changed the boys. They became what they are; they had no choice."

I felt what little blood I had go colder than ice. "Oh god... Bella is there. With those things."

Rose glared at me sharply. "What if they are protecting her. Have you seen her in any danger... no." She looked out my window before standing. "I've seen what these things do when someone they care about is threatened. If Bella is being protected by them then she is safe. We'll wait until Edward gets back and tell him; Bella is his to deal with how ever he wants. If you remember correctly; he made us leave Forks for her safety."

I didn't care what Alice or Rose said. Bella couldn't be safe with these things. I slowly stepped through the woods of Forks. I had to see for myself that Bella was safe... and some how manage to not have her spot me.

I stopped a hundred yards from her house and looked at the young couple laying in the grass. Bella lay with her head on the boy's chest. I dropped my head to my hand and leaned back against a tree. Alice was right; she was safe... and she had moved on. I snapped my eyes open as I heard one of them move. It was the boy; he was smelling the air. I stared at him for a moment; I knew him; but from where. Then it hit me. Jacob Black; and I knew exactly what he had to be.

------------------------------------

I felt my blood boil as looked at him. She was with him, one of them! How could this be happening? I wanted to walk over to him and tear him apart. I took one step forward and froze. He was standing and talking to Bella. "Go in the house lock the doors and call Quil."

Bella looked up at him scared. "What's wrong Jake?"

His voice was stronger this time. "One of them is here. Please Bells, go inside."

She jumped up and walked into the house. Looking back once more before shutting the door. I barely even saw him come towards me before I was knocked back onto the ground. The large wolf snapping at my face.

I growled out loud and pushed the thing off me and toward a tree. The small tree didn't stand a chance as he went flying through it. I crouched down and growled deep as I prepared to attack him.

The wolf jumped up and prepared to jump again when he paused. _"You?!" _his mind screamed at me in complete shock.

I raised a eyebrow. "I could say the same thing to you."

Jacob sat back on his haunches and glared at me still growling. _"What are you doing here. Haven't you done enough to her?" _

I growled at him again and spoke slowly. "My sister had a vision... one of our kind was after Bella." I failed to mention the one about him kissing my Bella.

I swear the thing smiled. _"Oh the red headed one. We took care of that. If that's all you are here for, you can leave. You're not getting her back." _

I stood back up and looked at him as he sat at attention. He was ready to kill me over her, and I would kill him over her. "My sister saw other things as well..."

The large wolf snorted quickly. _"I would guess as much. So are you here to fight for her; if so then you have quite the fight ahead of you. I will not let her go." _

I looked at him before asking. "Would you die for her?"

He stood up and growled at me again. _"I would die a hundred times for her; and that's more than you could ever do. I can give her a real life; what can you give her? Other than death and a soulless existence?" _

Part of me wanted to rip him apart and the other listened to him. His words sunk in like death its self. He had a good point. Alice had said Bella was happy in the vision; she would have a life with this thing; something I could never give her. I took a deep breath before say what I had to say. "You'll keep her safe and happy?"

He cocked his head to the side. _"You're not going to fight me for her?" _

I shook my head. "This is what I asked her to do. She moved on. At least you can keep her from killing herself."

He snorted again. _"I wouldn't be so sure of that. She's developed a liking for extreme sports. But I will try my hardest."_

_--------------------------- _

I over looked the hill at the crowd below. It was a rather beautiful wedding, the bride especially. Her gown flowed behind her on the windy day. It was a small wedding, no more than 30 people; all looking at her as she walked down the long aisle .

I watched as the priest spoke to them, then as they recited their vows. As she spoke each word I watched her slip away more. But what did I expect? I had let her go willingly.

"What you looking at?" The voice was barely above a whisper but the Irish accent was still there. I turned and looked at the newest addition to our family. A young vampire that had somehow found us. Her red eyes looked into mine such as a younger sister looks at her older brother. I guess that's what she was, at least that's how I treated her.

I smiled slightly "A girl I used to know."

I smiled as Sangita tipped her head to the side and looked at the bride. "Wait... is that her?" She looked back at me her eyes full of confusion. "But I... I thought you... um killed her?"

I grinned. "Alice can be very powerful if used the right way. We had to make them believe she was." I looked back to the wedding that was oblivious to the predators watching them. I smiled once more and turned back to Sangita. "You shouldn't be here. There are way too many of them for you to handle."

She grinned and tapped her nose. "I'm fine. No Breathing, just like you told me."

I frowned at her. "Trust me that only works for a while. Ask Emmett." I looked back to the wedding, looking away instantly as the crowds cheered. "We really need to go."

Sangita looked around me. "One more question. Who's the guy kissing her?"

I clenched my fist. As the pain ripped through me. "The one that was there for her when I wasn't..."

-----------------------------

She was as beautiful as the day I met her. She sat in the shade of the large pine overlooking the cliff and into the ocean. She giggled just like Alice said she would; as she held the child that Alice had said there would be. She was a mother; and it suited her. She had always been such a mothering and giving person.

I felt my legs moving me closer until I was just barely ten feet from her; hidden in the shadows of the deep forest that masked the edge of their lawn. She looked into her baby boy's eyes as she cooed at him.

"Hello Edward." Her voice was soft and calm. I froze where I stood and looked at her stunned. She smiled slightly as she rocked the baby back and forth. "Spying really doesn't suit you Edward, come out of those shadows.

I slowly walked out in to the cloudy sun. "How?"

She looked up at me slowly before looking back at the small baby. "I'm married to a werewolf ; I'm around a rather large pack daily. Plus I'm a mother... I know when something isn't right or" she looked up at me locking her eyes to mine. "When something dangerous is near."

I felt my world start to give way under me. That was right; she was with them now. But I had to see if it was true, if what Alice had saw for Bella would really happen. So for years I had the Forks Paper sent to me checking on any birth announcements. When I finally spoke up my voice was scratchy and nervous. "Someone told me you were a mother."

Bella smiled and looked back at her son. "Yes and I wonder who could have told you that. Did you come to see if it was true?"

I walked over to her. My speed still didn't scare her even after these year. What I did notice was her arms tighten around the baby as he looked up at me, his young brown eyes looking into mine. "It's hard to believe this is where we ended up."

She locked her eyes onto mine again. Anger present in them. "Well that was not my fault was it Edward? You chose your path and I chose mine. But I thank you Edward." I looked at her confused. She looked at the baby then back to me. "Do you see him? He is my son, and if you had never left; I would never had him. So for that I thank you. But you can never come back here."

I stepped back slightly shocked. "Bella-"

Her sharp word cut me short. "No Edward. You walked out on me. You left me a shell of a human being. Jacob was the only one who didn't give up on me; he made me whole. He protected me when you didn't; when one of your kind came for me." She took a deep breath; holding the baby close. "I have a life here, and now a family; who I would do anything for. He is my son and my only wish for him, is that he not have to live the life his father lives everyday. My greatest fear is that one of you will force him to be a outcast and animal. Some one chose to make you what you are; Jacob didn't get that luxury."

I looked at her as she face screamed hate and betrayal. She was right though. Her love for her son would be stronger than any force in mankind. Her voice was soft now as she looked into my eyes like the little girl I met years ago. "Edward if you ever loved me then you will leave me be and never come back here. Please."

I was miles away before the last word left her lips. I didn't stop until I was half way back to Alaska. I looked out over the ocean back towards the Washington border that was long out of sight. I made a vow then to never let any harm come to Bella and her family. If that was the least I could do for her then that's what I'd do.

End of Prolog


	2. Chap 1 Life In A Grain Of Salt

Title: Vivo Interum  
Author: PinkPixie  
A/N: Well here it is the first chapter to what I hope will be another great fanfic. Again I live off reviews; the faster and more you review the faster I write. And as for Flames, I'm waiting for them. They will be used to fuel my fire for Jacob and Bella! Enjoy! 

Chapter One: Life In a Grain of Salt

I stood in the doorway and looked at my son as he sprawled across his bed. We'd have to get him a new bed soon; he was so tall, just like his father. I sighed and slowly shut his door. I walked over to the girls' room and peaked in. They lay quietly in their beds pretending to be asleep. I grinned and shut the door just loud enough so they knew I knew.

I wrapped my shawl around myself and walked to the living room. Picking up a book along the way, I sat down in the large chair and looked out the window. It was a warm summer night in Forks, which meant it was about 40 degrees.

The waves lapped at the rocks on the cliffs below. I looked out at the clouds that waited to come in, surely bringing a new rainstorm with them. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Jacob until his arms wrapped themselves around me. He held me close and kissed my cheek softly; I moaned slightly. "Hi there. Have a good run with the boys?"

He placed his head on my shoulder and looked out the window with me. "Yeah. Went to see Sam. He's loving retirement."

I leaned my head on his. "Well, after looking after you guys for so long I'm sure he is. How are Emily and Jason?"

I felt him take in a quick breath. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

I turned to him sharply. "What is it? Is Jason okay? Is it Em?" The look in his eye told me it wasn't Jason or Em. That look told me everything, but I had to hear it from his mouth to believe it. There was one of them here. Near my son...

He came around in front of me, looking into my eyes. "We spotted some tracks and later picked up the scent of a bloodsuck—um, a vampire."

I took a quick breath in and slowly let it out. "It's a rouge right? Just someone passing through? They aren't still in the area, are they?" I looked at him and saw his eyes full of sorrow and pain. "Jacob? Tell me." My voice was becoming a little frantic. He always got quiet when he didn't want to scare me; it always managed to scare me more.

He placed both his hands on my cheeks softly. "Bell darling, we will handle it. It's only been here few weeks. We—"

I cut him off and stood up. "What!" I almost screamed, barely managing to keep my voice to a loud whisper. "You've known for how long and you didn't tell me? Our son is turning 16 tomorrow, and the other boys aren't any where near the end of the cycle!" I felt my body begin shake from fear and anger.

Jacob pulled me into his arms. "Shhhh…we're going to fix this. This is nothing; we've dealt with this before. I will fix this; I promise."

I pulled away. "Yeah, but this is the worst time. I knew there had to be a reason John was running a fever. And he's been moody...well, more than normal."

Jacob looked at me in surprise. "He's running a fever?"

I nodded slowly. I began to pace back and forth across the living room. I continued in a softer voice. "For two days now. I thought it was just because he's been outside so much the last few days, running around with Michael and Jason." I stopped. "Jason...he's 17...Oh God..."

Jacob sat down and said, "That's why we need to deal with this quickly as possible. I saw him tonight. His heart was going ninety to nothing, and he was hot. But if we can get it out of the area soon, we're fine. They're fine. They're both in the beginning. I haven't started feeling it yet." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Seeing my confused look, he explained, "I'll know when it's too late. Sam explained it to me when I took over as alpha. I'll start to be hyper sensitive to their body heat and heart beat. I'll start to feel what they are feeling. I'll know the moment they change."

I crossed my arms over my chest, as if trying to ward of cold. This was bad; my son was at the right age to become like his father. All these years I've begged to whatever God there was that he wouldn't do this to us. It had made our life so hard with just Jacob. I pulled back from my thoughts and looked into the eyes of my husband, the man who had always loved me, no matter my problems or fears. "Fix this, Jake. Fix it soon."

---------------------------------------

I stood at the kitchen sink the next day watching John; he was looking at that God-forsaken street bike. He had been begging for one for years, ever since we got him his first dirt bike. Then he saw Paul's bike and never shut up.

Jacob had begged me to let him get one for him; I'd been fighting it for six months and yet there it was; all shiny and new. It wasn't that I didn't think he couldn't handle it. Jake and I both knew Paul let him drive his; there were very few things you could get past both the mother and the alpha of the pack. Paul promised us John never took it too far and never went over 70...liar.

But John was so happy. The look on his face was pure delight. But I kept trying to live in my fantasy world that he wasn't like me at his age; He didn't walk into nearly as many things as I had. No, that was the twins' department.

I looked over at the two sitting in the living room playing some game. They were way too much like me. Both had their father's tan skin and beautiful eyes but they had my hair and lack of balance. They were barely 12 and well into the teenage mode; I was currently not being spoken to.

I sighed and turned back to my dishes that waited to be rinsed and put in the dish washer. I was just putting away the last dish when John bounded into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom?"

I straightened up and smiled at him, guessing what was coming. "Yes?"

He smiled that trademark smile, so much like his father's. His voice was excited and eager. "I'm going to go see the boys. Show them my new bike."

I looked at the death trap, then back at him. "Please be safe," I said in true motherly fashion.

He shook his head, smiling. "Mom, you know me."

I sighed and smiled. "I know... Just be safe. Puh-lease," I said with exaggerated emphasis. I threw the dish towel at his head and he caught it in a flash; that wasn't good. His reflexes were getting really good.

He smiled at my weak attempt to catch him off guard, grabbed a glass of water, and threw the towel down on the counter before running out to his new bike; all the while, I simply stared at him. He jumped onto his bike and kicked it into gear. I instinctively put my hand to my head where I had split it open so many years ago. God, I hated that bike...

---------------------------------------

"Elizabeth! Brianna!" I yelled up the stairs as I placed the dishes on the table. I heard the normal stomping as the girls ran down the stairs; I had told them not to run down at least a hundred times.

They screeched to a halt at the table and piled into two chairs before glancing up and smiling at me. They quickly remembered that they were still mad at me for not letting them go to a concert in Seattle in two weeks and replaced the pleasant smiles with disdainful grimaces that did nothing for their beautiful faces.

I looked at my children; I was missing one. "Where's John?" I asked.

Elizabeth shrugged and dug into her plate. I looked quizzically at Brianna, who grinned and said frankly, "Out."

I smirked at the two of them and picked up their plates from under their noses, much to their dislike. "Would you happen to know where?" I asked, with a look that told them they wouldn't get their food back until I knew what they knew.

They shot a quick glance at each other, then turned back to me, grinning. "We aren't supposed to tell you," they said smugly and in unison. I gave them the glare that they knew well. They both instantly sat up straight and spoke at once. "Michael and Clare. They went to the cliffs."

I put their plates back down with a roll of my eyes and a groan. "Great. Well, when your brother climbs back in his window, you tell him that I want to speak to him." They both grinned wickedly at each other and nodded.

We finished dinner quickly and parted ways. The girls raced to the living room to watch TV and I went to clean up the kitchen and wait for Jacob to get home from the shop.

Jacob and I had started his auto shop nearly 10 years ago. Before that, he had been working on cars for people when they asked, so it seemed logical that he should start his own shop. We had a nice system going. I did the paperwork and handled the books and he fixed the cars. It didn't take long for him to reap a good reputation; he now ran the best auto shop in the county. It made life a little easier having a good income, and with three kids to take care of, we needed it every penny.

It was never the life I had thought I would live. Jacob asked me to marry him three times before I said yes. He was a marvelous husband and father. This may not have been the life I had planned, but it was one I was glad to live. After I married Jacob, we never mentioned my other life again. It simply became a black hole in my life; it caused nothing but pain on for both of us. We both knew that without that part of my life, we wouldn't be the people we are. But it didn't matter. We still didn't say the name.

I leaned against the counter and looked at the now clean kitchen. I heard the roar of a bike pull into the drive way and John ran into the kitchen a moment later, grinning broadly at me. "Hi!"

I raised a eyebrow. "I expected to have you home later than..." I looked at the clock on the stove. "9:00 pm"

He grinned and reached into the fridge to grab a can of pop. "Yeah, well, Michael and Clare...well, yeah."

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Does Clare's father know where she is and who she's with?" Clare was Paul's daughter and he was rather protective of her after her mother died of cancer a few years ago. Clare was two years older than the girls. Michael was Quil's son, and a spitting image, only a few months younger than John.

John smiled slyly. "Well...yes and no. She said she was out with me...and technically she was with me...I'm just not there anymore."

I frowned. "You do know your uncle Paul will kill you two, right?"

He took a deep slow breath and let it out resignedly, letting his head droop. Always so over-dramatic. "Yeah...but I figured I'd let Michael die a happy man," he explained, lifting his head and grinning at me.

I shook my head again grinned. "Did you eat while you were out?"

He nodded "Yeah, we dropped by and got hamburgers." He grinned and shrugged. "Like I said, I didn't expect to be home early."

I nodded and smiled knowingly. "Well, you're lucky you were home before your dad. He would have skinned you if he caught you sneaking in again."

He laughed and went to the living room to join his sisters. I heard the ever expected, "Hey, give that back!" from Elizabeth and the then the, "Yeah, John! We were here first!" from Brianna. I sighed and went to go break it up.

----------------------------------------

It had been two weeks and Jacob and the others still hadn't gotten to the vampire. Jason was getting worse by the day. He knew something was going on now. We were all on edge. Something was going to happen, something bad. I could just feel it.

I sat in the living room looking out over the backyard at the cloudy sky and blue waters as they crashed to the shore. John was out in Port Angeles and the girls were in the family room with Clare. Jacob was, of course, out; that's all he did lately. He was growing more and more worried by the day, as were we all. He had said just last night that Jason didn't have much longer before he would be too far into the phase to be turned back. Sam and Emily were in a fit about the whole thing. Sam was even out running sweeps with the others.

I had been trying to read the same page in my book for ten minutes, but my raging thought kept distracting me; I was about to give up when I heard the door bell ring.

"I got it!" I heard Elizabeth yell from the other room as she ran for the front door. It was probably a friend of theirs. I looked back at my book again and was about to give it another go when Elizabeth came running into the room. "Mom, there's a boy at the door asking for you. I think he's one of John's friends."

I stood up quickly. Oh God, had something happened to John? I knew that bike had been a bad idea. I practically ran to the front door and stopped dead in my tracks. "Girls, go upstairs," I said to the two watching my reaction to the visitor.

"But Mom we're—" they started to protest.

"Do as I say, now," I snapped at them. I watched them all the way up the stairs before turning my attention back to the figure in the door

I turned my head back and glared at the boy standing as if awaiting an invitation to come it. I looked at his golden eyes and his pale skin. He didn't look a day over 17. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked with venom.

His voice was more lovely and sweet than I had remembered. "We need to talk. Something has happened."

My face paled.

Ok so that's the first real chapter. Hope you all like it. I think you've noticed by now that it's 18 years later. I'll have the next one up in a few days. Maybe Monday. R&R


	3. Chap 2 Life As We See It

Title: Vivo Interim

Author: PinkPixie

A/N: So as you will see this will be a little different. There will be different POV through out the story. I'm not going to tell you who you'll see; but I will tell you there will be 4 in all. All 4 are very different, so it's been kinda hard to write. Also on a side note; I sat down knowing this would be a VERY AU story. I'm going to take leaps and bounds in the AU area. But I promise you I will try my hardest to explain everything I do, so that in hopes you can see where I'm coming from. Ok and on to Chapter 2!

Chapter 2-Life As We Know It

Edwards POV

Her fingers flew over the ivory keys with grace and beauty. The soft melody sang through the house as she preformed for me. She had been working on it for weeks; and it showed. I smiled at her proudly; she was my little student. My baby sister. My Sangita.

I walked over as she finished the last few notes, sitting down next to her. "Well done. You're almost as good as me now."

She grinned up at me and slapped my arm. "Almost! I'm better and you know it. The sooner you admit it the sooner I can make fun of you... come on."

I raised a eye brow. "You've been spending to much time with Emmett. Smugness really is ill becoming of you." She gasp at me; quickly turning it into her trademark glare. I seemed to be the only one that got that glare. I ruffled her hair quickly before returning to the keys and playing a ancient song.

Sangita placed her fingers on the keys and started up the second part. We had played this duet for years. "So where's Alice today?" Her soft voice asked as she played the keys quickly.

I reached my hand over swiftly and played a few notes off her side, her hands moving out of the way like they always did. "She had to talk to a professor about a paper." I answered calmly. Jasper and Alice were both back in school at the University of Alaska. Alice was taking med school this time around and Jasper was majoring in European History; something he seemed to really like.

Sangita nodded and continued to play. "Well I hope she makes it home in time to go to the mall with me. I need some shopping time." She smiled as she played on.

I watched her as my fingers floated across the keys. My little Sangita; she was in every way the baby of the house. She was so human-like for one of us; always happy and bouncing around the house. We all treated her like she was a doll. Alice loved to dress her up. Esme loved to treat her like her baby girl. She was certainly daddy's little princess to Carlisle. Emmett loved how human she was, she kept him on his toes. To me she was simply my little sister; I'd do anything to protect her from any harm.

Then there was her and Rose. They had a personal understanding no one else understood. They were always civil around each other. In some ways they were alike; they both hated what they were. They envied the humans for there mortality. But in so many others they differed; Rose didn't want to be near a human for what she was. But Sangita was in love with humans; she found them interesting and cared for them more than anything. It was everything I could do to keep her at a safe distance Then it broke her heart when humans did just what they were suppose to do around us; fear away. We were the predators and humans felt it, it was only natural. Little did the humans know that she would rather die than harm them.

I was lost in my world when I noticed she had stopped playing and was looking at me. "Edward... are you ok?"

I brought my eyes back to hers. "Yea. Thinking again." I could hear Alice's thoughts before she reached the end of the street. She was mad about something. "Alice is coming."

Sangita smiled and jumped up to her feet. "Cool!"

She was still smoothing down her skirt when Alice burst through the door growling and frazzled. "Damn cop..."

I tried to keep my smile to a smirk but was failing fast; I was smiling despite myself . "What happened?" She growled and handed me a piece of paper. It was a speeding ticket. "So he caught you at 90 huh? How fast were you going to start off with?"

Alice huffed as she slung into the couch. "Only 120. And I would have saw him coming if I wasn't focused on another vision. He was being such a ass! Ugh! This never happens to you!"

I burst out laughing. "Yea I always have my mind on the road and the cops. This never happens to you either. Was the other vision that important that you couldn't pay attention to both?"

In one fluid motion her face went from anger to fear as she looked at me. "It was nothing."

I looked at her confused. "What? Ok now you have to tell me."

She just shook her head. "It's not very clear yet so I'm not sure. I'm waiting to see if it gets clearer." She pulled her eyes off me and on to Sangita who was watching the two of us quietly. "So you wanted to go shopping? I could use that."

Sangita perked up and ran for the door grabbing her coat and keys. "I'm driving!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran through the forest, the wind rushing past my face. This is what I loved, the freedom. I never had to worry about anything when I ran; the world just disappeared. All the way to the coast and stopped. Sitting on a large rock over looking the Pacific Ocean.

A light mist hung in the air as it always did. It was that time of year where the sun never truly set, the sky burned orange and yellow. This is where I came to relax. To get away from my sometimes crazy family. Emmett and Rose were gone again, another trip. Alice and Jasper were never really home anymore. Carlisle was working at a practice in town so he was gone at all hours. Esme was using her skills to help build a new school in a town over; so that was her life right now.

So that left me and Sangita. We were currently attending the local High School. She was a Freshman and I was a Sophomore. People always asked if we were siblings; so we just went along with it. We did look a lot alike; and I treated her just like a little sister. Plus we were hardly apart at school unless we had to be.

I don't know what kind of person I'd be now if Sangita had never come. She just made life easier. She had a gift to just light up any room she walked into. She didn't make me forget all I had given up but, she helped.

I sat there for a long while and watched the tide come in. It lapped at my feet, signaling the fact I should head home. The girls would be home from their shopping trip by now. I'm sure they had things to show me, I would sit there and nod in agreement.

I stood up and started back to the house. My body flew through the air as I dodged logs and trees at lighting speeds. I was back home within a hour. I shook my head and smoothed my hair down to no luck. I was still trying to flatten it as I walked through the front door; Esme was siting at her work space in the far end of the living room. She looked up and smiled at me as I walked past her and up the stairs to my room. I snatched the remote as I walked past it and turned on my stereo. A smooth rock song belted out as I plopped down on my couch and waiting for the girls to prance in.

Sure enough as soon as I thought it I hear the two of them walking down the hall. They burst into my room with wide grins. "Look what we got you Edward!" Exclaimed Sangita. She held up a pair of PJ bottoms.

I looked at her funny. "And what might I use those for?" I asked her lightly.

She threw them at me and laughed. "You know you can just lounge in them. You don't have to wear them just to bed."

Alice grinned at her as she pulled out a few shirts and sweaters. "These are so in this season. They will look great, go try them on!"

I crossed my arms as I smiled at her. "You already know what they will look like."

Alice stomped over to me and pulled me up; shoving the shirts into my arms. "Humor me."

I glared at her as she man handled me. "Fine Speed Demon."

She growled at me. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a few pairs of pants. "These too smart ass."

I was still laughing as I walked into my bath room and started stripping off my clothes. They were still a little wet from my outing in the mist and light rain. I threw them into the hamper; I knew much better than to leave my clothes on the floor. Esme could be very mother-like if she wanted to.

I pulled on the black shirt and buttoned it up. It fit perfect, big surprise there. The pants fit as well. I walked out to face the two girls. They both gleamed at with big smiles. Alice walked up to me starting to fidget with the collar of the shirt. "Perfect." she looked up at me her mind speaking to me. _"As if I didn't know." _

I glared at her. "Do I have to try on the rest?" She just spun me around and pushed me back into the bath room.

I had just pulled my pants on when I felt Alice's mind pull away from her. She was having a vision. These kind always bothered her. They were unplanned and always caught her off guard. I paused and waited for it to enter my mind.

_The vampire was strong and powerful. He was hunting something._ The image flipped to a new picture._ The werewolf was huge, sandy in color. Jacob Black.. _He was going head to head with the vampire. Again another change. I nearly feel to the floor when I saw it float into my mind._ A much older Bella than I remembered held the body of a young boy in her arms. His face was blank as his eyes looked out to nothing. Bella was crying and begging him to wake up. _Then it was gone. I stood there for a moment. My body frozen. Was that Bella's son? And how did this happen?

I flung the door open and looked at Alice. She was sitting on the floor looking at me. "Edward... before it wasn't too clear. That was much clearer... Someone is after them."

I stared at her. I didn't know what to do. I had left Bella behind so she could live a human life. But I had also promise no harm would ever come to her. Plus there was the small problem of the Werewolves, they would never accept our help; nor was I to happy to offer it.

Sangita looked at us completely confused. "Ok can someone please explain what is going on. I can't read minds or anything ya know." Alice stood and looked at me. I was still frozen as Alice told her of the vision. In one swift move, Sangita pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Carlisle. "Can you come home? We need your help with something."

Carlisle's voice was worried when he spoke. "What is it darling? Are you ok? Is Esme ok?"

Sangita shook her head as she spoke... so human like. "No Alice has had a vision. It has to do with that Bella girl."

I could hear Carlisle sigh before answering. "I'll be home in a bit." with that said he hung up.

I looked at Sangita stunned. "What are you doing? We don't have anything to talk about. They have the Pack there, they can handle it."

She glared at me harder than she ever had. "No Edward, from the looks of it they don't handle it. A boy will die! A innocent boy will die, because of one of our kind. She walked over to Alice and put her arm around her as Alice looked as if she was going to cry. "It's your responsibility to handle this Edward. If one of us is hunting Bella, it is probably over the fact that she knows so much about our kind."

I looked at her as she yelled at me sternly. Just when I started to think of her as a child she reminded me otherwise. She was so strong willed and brave. "I can't go back there..."

She let go of Alice and walked over to me. "We may not have to but, if we do then I will go with you. I'll keep you on track, don't worry."

I stared at her for a long while before Alice pulled me out of my trance. "Carlisle is home. So is Jasper. Come on lets go down stairs."

Before I knew it we were all at the dining room table. Alice was explaining the situation to everyone as I tried to figure out why this was happening. That's when Carlisle spoke up, his voice shameful. "I should have known. A old acquaintance called me the other day. He asked me about you Edward. He wanted to know whatever happened to Bella. When I told him she had died he seemed very interested." He shook his head as if to clear his head. "I thought he was just interested in the fact that you had 'slipped up'. But..."

I looked at him. "He knows she's alive. Think he told the Volturi?"

He nodded slowly. His voice was full of sorrow. "That must be who is after her. A assassin for them. Or perhaps they know about the Wolves..."

"We have to warn them at least, Edward." Sangita's voice was soft. She didn't know Bella and yet she wanted to help and here I sat, worried about my selfish feelings for Bella.

I dropped my head to my hands, my voice slightly muffled. "Fine... Sangita and I will go to Forks and warn her and the pack. But that's it; I'm not staying any longer than I have to."

Alice looked at me sad. "Edward stay on the out skirts of town for a few days. At the old house. It's still being kept up. We need to make sure it's handled properly; you wouldn't want to have to go back."

I nodded and looked at Carlisle. "Will you call the caretaker of the Forks house and have him start up the house?"

He nodded and looked at Sangita. "I'll have the power going and water turned on. You two be safe."

Esme was up and holding me tight in mere moments. "Don't get in trouble and keep her safe Edward. I want you both back. You remember the codes to the system right?" I nodded. "Also remember to turn the cameras on and don't forget-"

I cut her off. "Esme. We'll be fine." I hugged her tightly before letting her go so she could hug Sangita in tightly. Kissing her face numerous times. Sangita brushing her off and smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat outside the house in the car, gripping the steering wheel tightly. I had been here ten minutes now. Sangita simply watched me her mind speaking lightly. _"You do know you have to go inside soon... like as in today."_

I looked at her pleading. "I know that...I'll get there in a minute."

She raised a eyebrow. "You said that five minutes ago." I just glared at her more. Causing her to laugh, "Come on Edward it can't go that badly."

It was my turn to laugh. "I left this girl 18 years ago, she married someone I hate, she has a family; who I'm about to tell her is in great danger from one of our kind. Oh and she's married to a Werewolf who can kill us by the way. So yes Sangita it can go very bad."

Sangita stood up and got out of the car. "Fine I'll do it!"

I was up and in front of her in moments. "No! She doesn't know you. No, you stay out here, don't go anywhere and for the love of god don't talk to anyone." I turned on my heel and walked up to the door.

Now I just had to knock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there it was Chapter 2! Please Review! I love them soo! Also I know the format sucks... I really hate there isn't any better site for this stuff . Ok should have 3 up soon as it gets back from my Beta.


	4. Chap 3 Living Life

Title: Vivo Interum

Author: PinkPixie

A/N: Ok Chapter Three. New POV and as you will soon find out something else is new as well. Hope you like!

A/N: Oh and thanks to all my Feedback Beta's and to my lovely Beta; you know who you are!

Chapter Three: Living Life Up!

The wind rushed past my face as I pulled in on the clutch and shifted gears, pushing the bike up to 120. I was on my way back from my dad's shop in Port Angeles. The day had started to cast over, the weather changing quickly. I leaned over as I curved around another turn in the windy old state road that followed Crescent Lake then forward as I rounded the corner. I loved the feeling of the wind rushing past my ears and then down my body.

I grinned broadly as I raced into town. I quickly shifted down, slowing to a steady 60. My grandfather would kill me if I ever got a speeding ticket; plus mom would flip out. I let my body just feel the bike as I turned down my street to our large blue house. I saw the shiny black sports car before I reached the house. It was far too nice for this town, wonder if it was someone to see dad. He did out of towner's work sometimes. I could only see the back as I pulled into the driveway and killed the bike. I pulled my helmet off and shook out my short spiky hair.

I looked at the back end of the car and followed it around looking at the front tires. Not a thing on it was stock. This car couldn't be for dad to work on; it looked like it was perfect. Who ever owed this car, loved it. I was just peaking inside through the dark tented windows when something caught the corner of my eye. It was a white contrast to the car.

I quickly turned my head to see the girl sitting on the hood of the car not a foot from me. I stared at her for a moment. Her pale skin was in every way a contrast to the cars dark black. I stared at her feet as they rested in a pair of high heels; the kind of death traps my sisters always wanted but were too clumsy to wear. I moved my eyes up her long slender legs, the skin looked as if it had been dipped in ice. I wonder shortly if it was as cold as it looked. I continued upwards to her black and red plaid skirt as it rested high up on her thighs. I loved skirts like that... I then moved to the bright red tank top that clung to her tiny body and her small breasts.

Finally I reached her face, and what a sight it was. Her jet-black hair fell in a pin straight line around her face, going just barley past her shoulders. Her neck was long and lean. I had to be drooling by the time I reached her blood red lips and golden eyes. She had one eyebrow raised as she smiled at me wickedly. "Well have you had a good look or would you like me to stand? I've heard the skirt is rather cute when I spin." Her voice was even more gorgeous than her body.

Speaking of voices, at that very moment I seemed to have lost mine, as well as the knowledge of what my name was. I just stared at her and those eyes, those large golden eyes. Suddenly the voice of my father popped into my head, "Golden eyes are bad. Red eyes are ten times worse."

That pulled me out of my trance with a snap. "Holy Shit! You're a vampire!"

Her smile faded which seemed to make me a little sad. "Yes and you smell like a werewolf. Now that we have that out of the way..." She jumped off the car and landed in front of my face a smaller smile on her lips. "I'm Sangita."

I was suddenly confused beyond belief. I leaned forward and smelled her. Her eyes going wide with shook. Well, she smelled different but nothing like my father had told me. He also said they were bloodthirsty animals that could never be trusted; so far I was still alive. She was smiling widely now, her eyes roaming over me. "What?" I took a look at my self, had I splashed mud on my clothes?

She titled her head to the side and spoke again. "You don't smell that bad, and your kinda cute."

I grinned my well-known grin and took a step closer to her. "Well then."

She placed her hand out to stop me. "You're supposed to be scared of me you know."

I leaned back from her and looked at her again. It was so hard to keep my eyes off her. "I'm anything but scared right now. My father always taught me to never be scared, that it got people killed. Also, you guys can smell fear right?"

She laughed; oh God her laugh was like candy to my ears. This girl got hotter by the second. "Not really. We can feel your body temperature drop as well as your heart speed up. Which normally signals you are scared." She looked at me and started to walk around me as if she was looking for something. "You on the other hand. You're hot…in more ways than one and Your heart is beating rather fast." She had walked a full circle around me and was now facing me again. "Which normally signals attraction."

I froze. I had never had a girl call me out like that before. I didn't know what to do; this was a feeling I didn't enjoy much. I was always in the ready; always knew just what to say to a girl. But ever since I had laid eyes on her I had been lost for words...

I looked at her before saying quickly. "I'm John."

She giggled lightly now as she leaned back onto the car; causing her skirt to rise up a little. "Well nice to meet you John. Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

I smiled slyly. "Well it crossed my mind shortly. But I got side tracked."

She raised that damn eyebrow again and looked at me. "My brother is inside talking to your mom."

"Why?" I asked. Why would there be a Vampire in our house, and did dad know?

"Oh something about my older sister having a vision about you dying. At least I think it was you."

My jaw dropped open as I gaped at her. "Wait- back up. What!?"

Her grin faded away as she spoke softly. "Oh I should have said that differently. Okay, my older sister Alice sees's things, like before they happen. She saw one of us; well not one of my family but one of my kind hunting you. Then she saw you dead and your mother sad. Oh and she saw your dad fighting one of them."

This situation had gone from hot to scary in about three seconds. I had just been told I was going to die and maybe even my dad too. "And…you are here..."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at me over the top of her eyes. "To warn you. My brother has a history with your mom."

I suddenly smiled. It was him, the notorious Cullen. "Are you saying Edward Cullen is in my house?" Oh God dad was going to flip out. Wait if he was her brother then... "Wait... you're a Cullen too?"

She nodded quickly her hair bobbing up and down. "Yes and Yes." She paused for a moment, and then looked at me puzzled. "You know my brother?"

I gave her a half smile. "I know of him. My mom is kind of well known in the town. The girl who dated the vampire then married a werewolf. Your family is the reason why my father is what he is. I instantly remembered that key detail and how I worked into it. "Oh man... I'm not supposed to be around you! Are you two the reason Jason is acting the way he is? How long have you been here? You-"

She reached out at lighting speed and placed a finger on my lip. I stopped breathing and looked at her. Her icy finger was as cold as it looked. Her voice was rough as she spoke slowly. "Calm now. The Vampire my sister saw is the one in the area. We just got here, and we don't plan on staying any longer than we have to. Then we will leave and let you live your lives." She slowly lifted her finger off my lips. Her eyes were glued to mine.

I had to remember how to speak again. My voice was really giving it to me today. "Your... um, your leaving soon?"

She let her eyes drop as she chewed on her lip again. "Yes."

I was about to speak again as the front door to our house flew open. We both turned to look at who had interrupted us. My mother had a worried look on her face that threatened at any moment to become a pissed off look. "John, get in the house. Now."

I looked at her confused, then looked to the boy standing next to her. He didn't look much older than me. I had to be at least a half-foot taller than him. He looked a lot like Sangita; same pale skin, same slender body, and the same golden eyes. Although I think I liked Sangita's better. "Mom it's okay-"

She glared at me as the foretold look showed up. "John... in the house now!" her finger flew up and at the door. Her head snapped to who I guessed was Edward. She looked even more pissed at him.

Edward breathed in sharply and turned to look at the girl next to me. "Sangita get in the car."

Sangita's face contorted into a pout. "But Edward we were just talking. No harm or-"

Edward was in front of her before I could blink once. His eyes burned into her as he looked at her hard. For some reason I wanted to hit him, but had a slight feeling it would be the last thing I did. He leaned in close to her. "In the car"

Sangita glared ice at Edward as she spun on her heel and walked around to the other side of the car. Her eyes locked with mine for a short moment. "Goodbye Jonathan"

I smiled at her as I slowly started to turn. "Bye Sangita." I quickly walked into the house glaring at my mom on my way in.

"You know mom I can take care of myself." I screamed as I stomped into the kitchen.

She was right on my tail her eyes wild with anger. "Not from them you can't. They are dangerous! What if she hurt you? What do you think your father would have done!"

She always did this. Treating me like some child. "I'm 16 mom! Why can't you let me think for myself!"

She slammed her hand down on the counter. "I'm still your mother! You have no idea what she could have done to you! Do you even know why they are here?"

I spun around to face her my eyes blazing now. "As a matter of fact I do! Because their sister saw me dead! They came to warn us! How bad could they be if they are protecting me and this family!?"

Her face had fallen now but her anger was still there. "That's right John... they are coming for me; because I know about them. But you're going to die if we don't get to them first."

I was still mad. My voice was thundering in the kitchen. "Well thanks to them we know. Now maybe that won't happen. But also thanks to you, she'll probably never talk to me again."

My mom was breathing roughly and glaring at me. "Oh of all the girls John. It's better you don't get involved with them... they will only hurt you one way or another. And think of what your father would do if he even found out she was talking to you!"

I had had enough of this I stormed past her and up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I kicked my dresser and flopped down on my bed, my body was on fire I was so mad. I heard a small knock at my door. "Go away!"

The door opened and my two little sisters walked in. There faces were worried. Brianna looked at me, her blue eyes wide. "What was that?"

I glared at her. "You two never listen. It was nothing. Mom just being mom."

Elizabeth smiled. She was always the braver one. "Does it have to do with that pretty girl that was out front?"

I let my head fall to my hands. "Yes... now get out."

Brianna sat down next to me. "Well if it counts at all, I think she's really pretty and I think she liked you."

I lifted my head up and looked at her. "Your twelve... what do you know?"

Elizabeth sat on my other side. "We do watch TV you know. And we go to a public school. Oh and we are girls... we know these things."

I looked up at her. "You two don't know from experience do you?"

They both burst into giggles. Brianna giggling out "Well there was that one time in Vegas." I pushed her lightly as she fell on her side. Elizabeth was a fit of giggles as I pushed her back and started tickling her.


	5. Chapter 4 New Thoughts

Title:Vivo Interum

Author: PinkPixie

Chapter Four: New Thoughts

He was absolutely fascinating. His deep brown eyes, I was instantly drawn to them. Then that smile; my god was that smile seductive. Ok so he was a good foot taller than me; but that could be fixed with a good pair of heels. I grinned slowly thinking of the boy I had just met. He was in every way wrong for me, but he interested me.

Edward was watching me out of the corner of his eye. If possible I think steam would be coming out of his ears. I turned to glare at him. "What?"

He turned to look at me. He had his mouth twisted into that grim line I hated so much. "I told you not to talk to anyone? Do you have any idea who that was?"

I looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Yes I do. HE was Bella's son."

He rolled his eyes. His voice was stern. "He's the alpha's son. His father could have you killed with just a thought."

I crossed my arms and glared out the window. Well he failed to mention that tidbit. I knew his father was a wolf but not _the_ wolf. I would not let Edward know this bothered me, so I glared at him again for good measure. "I can take care of my self Edward. We were just talking and thanks to you; he'll probably never speak to me again." I turned my head to look out the  
window as the small down flew by in a blur. "So you don't have to worry..."

Edward sighed next to me. He could never stand me mad at him. "Bella was just really mad about you talking to him. This is a touchy situation Sangita; we don't need anything to mess it up."

I looked at him quickly pouting. "I wasn't going to mess it up" I mumbled quietly. My mind quickly switched to Bella, Jonathan's mother. She was pretty in a natural way, not like Rose where it was just sheer beauty; Bella was pretty with out even trying. I don't think I even saw any makeup on her.

If she hadn't been glaring at me like I was the spawn of hell it's self, I would have probably liked her.

I glanced at Edward. He was thinking hard on something; wonder if it was Bella? I watched him until we reached the old house I had heard so much about. It was larger than I had expected, and older than I thought it would be. But it looked like a home; the Cullen's had spent happy years here; but it seemed to lack in the happiness it should have had.

I followed Edward through the front door of the large house. He was moving around quickly pulling sheets off old furniture; I followed his movements. He was still thinking. I finally had enough and spoke up. "Edward?"

He stopped as he pulled a cover off a large TV. His eyes locked with mine  
as I spoke to him with out any words needed. "How long were you with her?"

He sat down on the old chair and looked at his hands. "Not even a year..."

I moved to sit on the couch next to him. I had never seen him look like this, he was so hurt. The pain in his eyes was unbearable. My voice was small when I spoke next. "Alice said you went away after you left her...why? You had only known her a few months?"

He looked up at me hard his eyes sharp. "You wouldn't understand, Sangita." His eyes dropped again as he studied his hands even more. "The moment I met her, my whole life changed She brought light into my world. She became my world." He looked up again. "I had to leave. Then when I found out about her and the beast... I ran."

I tilted my head to the side lightly, thinking on that. "Where to?"

He laughed looking at my movements. "Italy. I had to find out a few things, a little background work on our kind."

Italy, that felt familiar. "I think I've been to Italy. It feels like it."

He smiled at me and reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Maybe that's where you are from. Or some place close."

I shook my head slowly. "No. I don't think so... maybe I visited it. Or I could be just imagining it all" I hated not knowing my past. That's why Alice and I bonded so well; we had common ground.

Edward looked into my eyes for a long moment before saying. "If you had never come along Sangita..." He pulled his hand away and stood up.

I looked up at my older brother, my dear brother. He was so wise for his years. He always kept me safe, never let the world hurt me. I remembered what Emmett had told me once. "You remind me of someone we used to know." I looked up at Edward a thought entering my mind. "Edward? Do I remind you of Bella?"

He froze in mid turn and faced me again. A light smile on his face "Sometimes." With that quick word said he walked out of the room and left me to think of what I had just learned.

I sat there for a long while. I reminded him of her? Was it the human in me? Or the fact that I was young? The mystery that was Edward got more and more interesting by the day. 

Edward walked into the living room as I sat at the piano trying to tune the old thing. I looked up at him quickly, he was grabbing the car keys. "Where you going?"

He looked at me slowly. "Bella's..."

I stood up. "Ok let me find my shoes." I turned to hunt down my lovely heels.

He grabbed my shoulder as I reached the stairs. "No Sangita. You have to stay here. The pack will be there I don't want you getting in trouble. Plus I don't think you should be around John; it's not safe for either of you."

I stared at him my anger rising with each word. Always treating me like a five year old! "Edward. I think I can take care of myself. I want to-"

He cut me off short. His words were sharp and commanding. "No. I said no."

I glared at him. "You're being unreasonable over this girl!"

He snapped his eyes to mine, full of fire. "I'm leaving now. Stay here."

He was out the door and in his car before I could say another word. I slammed back into the seat at the piano and started tapping at the keys again; tuning the inside. It didn't take long before my mind was back on John. He was probably in bed now, it was late. I smiled as I thought of him laying out on his bed, shirt off; blanks around his waist.

I growled out and shut the lid hard making the sound boom through the house. "No, Edward will kill you." I glared at the piano for a good twenty minutes before I stood up. And stomped over to my shoes pulling them on. I was being so stupid, this was such a bad idea.

Before I knew it I was running through the woods towards the Black's home. I stopped on the edge of the woods that bordered their yard and looked at the large house. It was a beautiful home. One large room sat at the back of the house, a large glass window looked out over the coast. There seemed to be at least two bedrooms down stairs and two upstairs.

I slowly walked along the edge of the woods and made my way to the nearest bedroom. The navy blue curtains moved a little in the wind, just enough for me to see in. It was his room, it had to be. The unmade bed matched the curtains. I poked my head into the room further looking around more; my curious self getting the better of me. In the corner sat a large desk with a  
rather nice computer on it; looking as if it was hardly used. There were poster of movies and bands on the wall. This was the bed room of a human teenage boy. I had never seen something like this, it was so lived in, so warm, so human. I simply loved it.

I could hear foot steps coming towards the room. Ducking my head back out the window I plastered my self against the house. I listened as he moved into his room and turned something on, it was a TV. I had seen the large Plasma Screen on the far wall next to a abnormally large collection of movie. He must really like them. But it wasn't a movie he was watching, it  
sounded like a collection of old school music videos.

"Do you live, do you die, do you bleed  
For the fantasy  
In your mind, through your eyes, do you see  
It's the fantasy"

"Maybe tonight we can forget about it all  
It could be just like heaven  
I am a machine  
No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed"

I grinned as I pulled back the curtains and looked in. He laid out on his bed lip singing along to the music. He was so young; and human. I watched him as the song played out. Finally speaking after it was done. "Fantasy huh? Interesting choice, but I'm finding you more interesting by the second."

His eyes snapped open quickly and looked at me. "What the-" He sat up as quickly as his eyes had opened and looked at me. "You are aware that there is a entire pack of werewolves down stairs right?"

I grinned and leaned my head in the window frame. "Yes. They are also completely focused on my brother who is also completely focused on them. So they'll never know I was here. I didn't get a proper good-bye earlier; I wanted one."

He looked around his room. "Would you like to come in?"

I shook my head swiftly. "Oh no. That would be a bad idea. But... we could go for a walk if you wanted."

He looked at me for a moment. "What if we get caught?" his voice was low.

I smiled my wicked smile of mine and spoke softly. "Well then we better make it worth it. Come on now; don't tell me you've never snuck out."

He laughed softly. My god was that a sweet laugh. "Well no, that I do all the time. But never with someone that could kill me."

I frowned slightly. "I would never hurt you." It was spoken as a fact and nothing less. I could never hurt him and I never would. I had made that mistake only twice and wasn't proud of those two times at all.

He must have seen my frown and sensed my seriousness on the matter. His voice was apologetic now. "I figured you wouldn't. Here. I know a place we can go." He climbed over his bed and came towards me. I was quick to move out of the way as he jumped out the window as if he had done it a dozen times before.

He looked up grinning at me mischievously before grabbing my hand. I tensed up suddenly. I had never touched a human in this life. His skin was so warm and soft. He started to pull me along behind him, skimming the trees as I had before. I stared at his hand as he pulled me behind him. He had grabbed my hand with out even thinking about it. He wasn't scared or hesitant at all. I didn't even notice we had started to walk down a rocky path until I tripped on a rather large rock; my heel catching and bringing me down. Or so I thought until I felt his warm arms under my stomach holding me up. My body was for the first time in years on fire. I slowly looked up at him, he was simply smiling. "Watch the first step, it's a dozy."

I laughed nervously and stood back up. "Maybe I should take these off if you plan on distracting me anymore." I reached back and took off my tall heels and placed them in my hand and signaled for him to continue on walking.

By the time we reached the beach it was dark, the large moon glowed behind the light cloud cover. It was a picturesque night if ever there was one.

I looked over at John as he looked at me. His eyes nearly glowed as the moon light hit them. I wondered if he knew how much like one of them he already looked. He was taller than Edward by a lot; and he was nearly as large as Emmett. He looked beautiful; his short messy hair swayed in the light wind as he smiled at me. "So seeing as you've officially kidnaped me; what do you plan to do with me?"

I answered him by simply sitting down in the soft sand and looking up at him. "You sir, may go back at anytime. I'd hate for your powerful father to send his boys after me." I grinned at his shocked look and continued on. "Oh yes, I know all about your father being the alpha. Edward found it necessary to include that in on his little rant while he scolded me."

He smiled that ungodly smile at me before taking a seat next to me. "So, you got yelled at too, huh?" My god, I thought I would melt at the sound of his soft voice. It just washed over me, making me forget who and what he could become.

When I finally found my voice it was a little to high for my liking, hopefully he wouldn't notice. "Um... yea... he thinks it's dangerous for me to even talk to you. He doesn't want your parents mad. Plus he's a little over protective."

I froze as he leaned forward a little and I could suddenly hear his heart pounding in my ears. I quickly quit breathing and watched his every move as he spoke again, his voice now a low sultry tone. "And what do you think about me?"

I leaned back in hopes that his heart would quite down a bit. It was a lovely heart beat, faster than a normal human, almost a musical tone. Then in what can only be explain as a moment of insanity I blurted out. "You have a lovely heart beat." The moment the words left my lips my inner Sangita screamed out "Oh great! Just great! Now he thinks your some crazy Vampire on  
a blood lust after him! Smooth San real smooth!"

But to my surprise he just smiled and spoke softly again. "Well that's a new one. I'll have to try it next time. But I'm sure you use that on all the guys."

For the first time in my life I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. He was suppose to be running away in fear, not cracking a joke! I watched him with my shocked look and finally said in a small voice. "Most the guys I talk to don't have heart beats."

He laughed again. "Yes well I can see how that would work. But I'm sure you talk to lots of guys, you're gorgeous."

I shook my head. "No, my older brothers kinda make it hard to date. Edward can read minds, Jasper can make them feel scared and well Emmett... well Emmett is Emmett. He thinks it's rather funny to scare them with the threat of tearing them apart limb by limb." My mind finally caught on to his latter quote. "Wait. You think I'm that pretty? You obviously haven't met my older  
sister."

He leaned closer to me his lips only a inch from mine as he spoke softly his breath rushing over me again. "Well she can't be any prettier than you, that's impossible."

I giggled nervously. He was going to kiss me. I just knew it. Well that was until Edward's angry voice woke me from my almost bliss. "Don't you even dare!" It was barley a whisper to me, but he was close and very mad. I pulled away sharply and looked around. Finally I spotted him looking out the large window in John's home. "Oh no."

John followed my eyes until he spotted Edward. His body shot away from mine so fast I thought it nearly inhuman. "Well that's not good." He smiled and waves casually to Edward and smiled. "He's not happy is he?"

I grinned sheepishly and spoke lowly to Edward. "I can explain everything...I think."

His eyes were dark as he glared holes in John. "They are looking for him. Get.. Up... Here.. Now."

I frowned and looked back to John. "You're parents are looking for you..."

His eyes got wide. "Well that's bad.. If dad is onto me... we should go."

I nodded and stood up picking my shoes back up and brushing myself off. John went to reach for my hand again, but I pulled it away. "That's not a good idea. Come on we need to go." I started back up the small hill.


End file.
